


Analog Audio, Transmissions Lost

by keithkittyrose



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ASMR, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aspie Jeremy Heere, Bad Taste, Character with Aspergers, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Mild Cursing, Minecraft, Senior year, Stim Toys, The Squip Returns AU, Tumblr, author is Projecting with a capital P, college freshman, its not mentioned directly but more so indirectly with behaviors and stuff, nerd stuff, the fuck word
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithkittyrose/pseuds/keithkittyrose
Summary: Jeremy could say with confidence that senior year went well. He made friends with everyone who’d gotten squipped and mended his friendship with Michael. He even went on a few dates with Christine. But the summer before freshman year, it just so happens to return.





	Analog Audio, Transmissions Lost

**Author's Note:**

> first multi-chapter fic i’m actually committing to??? woah there???
> 
> enjoy!

* * *

  
Jeremy’s alarm blared, jolting him awake from a dream that had been turning quickly into a nightmare.  


  
The SQUIP, while it was fully functional had the ability to manipulate his dreams, meaning that they’d mostly be good. The SQUIP liked messing with dreams, it had told him that once. But now? The SQUIP was far from fully functional and presumed to be dead yet still seemed to make his life a part time living hell.  


  
Jeremy sat up in bed, his room still dark, slammed a hand on the loud clock. He crossed his arms around his now exposed chest and shivered. He squinted in the direction of the glowing numbers and read 5:43. He groaned and ran his hands through his messy hair as the realization set in.  


  
It was saturday.  


  
He’d forgotten to change the alarm to 11 and he wasn’t going to be able to fall back asleep.  


  
The tired boy rubbed angrily at his eyes and sighed.  
  


_“This blows.”_ he thought. _“So much for a good day for once.”_

  


He began to convince himself to stand up and head to the bathroom, the pressure in his bladder becoming uncomfortable.  


  
As he made his way to his bathroom and thought about what he wanted to do today, he could hear a faint static in the back of his brain. He just hoped it wasn’t going to be one of those days. Chips Ahoy brownie stuffed cookies and salt and vinegar chips in bed all day while binge watching Disney movies seemed like a plan.  
  


_‘That is quite the unhealthy choice, but seeing as you forgot, I might as well remind you that Michael is supposed to come over today. And judging by the looks of the storm brewing outside he should be here earlier then he said.’_ An all too familiar voice supplied.  


 

Jeremy nearly jumped out of his skin.

  


“Christ, get lost.” He said as he took in a large breath and tried to calm down.

  


Jeremy occasionally still heard the SQUIP, mostly on days he felt really bad, but tried not to pay much attention to it then, seeing as he was peeing. But he did make a mental reminder to text Michael to bring some mountain dew red with him. He had completely forgot that he was supposed to come over and felt twinges of guilt mixing in with his disappointment in the pit of his stomach.  


  
_‘I bet Michael doesn’t even want to come over. That loser just pities you. I find it utterly hilarious that he still pretends to care for you. He deserves better than someone who can’t even follow simple instructions. I’d leave him before he leaves you. I’d have to pick up the pieces, all alone and pathetically sad!’_

  


“Jeez, shut up, will you?” Jeremy muttered shaking his head, as if he was shaking the SQUIP. He could tell this day was going to be absolutely terrible. The SQUIP had already insulted Michael and made him feel worthless.

  


_“It isn’t even six o’clock! Can’t a guy piss in peace? How could the day get any worse?”_ Jeremy thought

  


He washed his hands and as if on cue thundered rumbled slightly in distance.  
  


“Great. Now Michael will be driving over in the rain.” Jeremy said bitterly. He dried his hands and walked back to his room, rubbing his face again and grabbing his laptop. Might as well play some games until his dad wakes up.  
  


He spent the rest of the early morning hours switching from Pinterest to Tumblr, Minecraft to free, virus causing games. The SQUIP constantly commented and criticized everything he did. He was used to it by now, but that didn’t make it any less annoying.  
  


At around nine-thirty he heard his dads’ alarm clock go off (a vintage “Trashmans” one, that played “Surfin’ Bird” and increasingly got louder the longer you took to hit the off or snooze button) and decided it would be safe to make cereal without trying to be stealthy. That almost always ended in broken bowls and spilt milk. Jeremy would make the most awful spy.

  


He slid his computer away after exiting the weird server he was in on Minecraft, and sat up. He got out of bed, stretching and sleepily stumbled down the hall to the kitchen, where his dad was drinking coffee from a mug that said “[insert dad joke]” which was his favorite. Michael had got it for him at a father’s day sale at Spencer’s. He almost died laughing when he saw it and gave Michael a big hug and announced loudly he was his favorite son. Jeremy gave him a mock look of offense and they all had laughed. It was one of the good days. Before the SQUIP.  
  


Jeremy came back to himself when his dad greeted him with a “Mornin’ son” and a smile.  
  


He greeted him back and they made pleasant small talk while Jeremy made and then ate his bowl of frosted wheats.  
  


Once he was done, Jeremy cleared his bowl and grabbed two water bottles and the box of Cheez-its from the cupboard. His dad had gone to his room to get ready to go out, something about a sale at Costco for electric razors.

  


_“He already had five, what’s he need another one for?”_ Jeremy had thought.  
  


Nevertheless his dad left at ten and Jeremy was well into a tag on Tumblr for ASMR. Call him weird if you will, but he enjoyed it a lot. The tingles felt like the SQUIPs’ shocks but in a good way if that makes sense. It made the scars on his back feel less real. Either way, he ate his snack and watched videos with his headphones in for another hour or so until he was interrupted by Michaels’ text-tone. It went off five consecutive times before Jeremy finished the video of someone cutting this paper thing and picked it up to read Michaels’ messages.  


 

“Losers up!” the SQUIP said sarcastically. Jeremy imagined him leaning on a wall, picking at his nails with a bored look on his face.

  


Jeremy rolled his eyes and muttered a “shut up” while unlocking his phone and opening messages.

  


**5 new messages from stonerboner at 11:03 AM:** **  
**  


 

“i just had the craziest dream”  


  
“it was like”  
  


“i had a sister but my sister was like girl rich  
and she (he??? they???) couldn’t drive so i drove my car all the way to like arizona??? and then rich dove out of the car and i slammed on the breaks and then there was like a flying lizard and it scooped rich up”  
  


“but instead of saving her i floored it and drove until i was in maine????? but it only took like an hour??? and then i ate lobster bc i’m in maine so duh ima eat some lobster”  
  


“and then i see a giant fuckin thing in the sky right? get this. THE THING IS RICH AND HES AND FUCKING BEARDED DRAGON WITH A RED STRIPE OF SCALES. fucking wild.”

 

  
**Heere &Queere at 11:06 AM: ** **  
****  
**  


“Did you take melatonin last night???”  
  


**stonerboner at 11:07 AM:** **  
**  


“i mEAN yeah but my dreams aren’t usually THAT crazy”

  


**Heere &Queere at 11:07 AM: **

  


“What time are you coming over?”

  


**stonerboner at 11:09 AM:**

  


“gunna get ready then ima head over. see you in 10?”

  


**Heere &Queere at 11:10 AM: **

  


“Okay, see you then!”

  


“Oh uhm… also? Could you bring some red over?”

  


**stonerboner at 11:10 AM:**

  


“yeah of course dude, what’s up?”

  


**Heere &Queere at 11:11 AM **

  


“Just a noisy day”

  


“Lol make a wish”

  


**stonerboner at 11:13 AM**

  


“i’m omw, be there soon”

  


Jeremy sighed as he felt the familiar, faint static buzz in the back of his head. He glanced around, out of habit, looking for the SQUIP, knowing it wouldn’t actually show up. He glanced back down at his laptop.

  


“I wouldn’t be so sure of that, Jeremy.” It spoke, snark dripping from its smooth voice and a smirk evident in his tone. Jeremy jolted up and frantically look around, his stomach lurching.

  


“What the fu—”

  


“Hello Jeremy. It seems my quantum processors are back online. Mountain Dew Red can only work for so long before I become fully recharged and reactivated. The wait is seemingly over.”

  


“N-No. No that’s n-not how it’s supposed to work, y-you’re supposed to be _gone._ ” Jeremy gripping his hair and looking towards his door.

 

There it was.

 

After feeling the slight staticky tingle that accompanied its appearance for weeks, it’s finally decided to show itself.

  


It was standing, leaning on the doorframe, smirking.

  


“Sit up straight. Clean up this mess of a room. It’s time to get back to work, Jeremy.”

  


“This time,” it said coolly, “you won’t be messing this up for us.”

 


End file.
